Many educational games exist, however oftentimes such games target only one subject matter. The present invention features a novel educational game. The game of the present invention helps children learn educational concepts in an interactive way. For example, it can be used to help children learn their multiplication tables and other subject matters. The game of the present invention is adaptable to all subject matters. The illustrations and pictures are colorful, and the storyline is unique, helping promote vocabulary development and reading comprehension.